


【帝弥菲力】一语成谶

by shiriatsu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiriatsu/pseuds/shiriatsu
Summary: 在那个吻的时间里，帝弥托利的人生如同走马灯一般从他面前闪回，闪回，最后定格在许多年前，在菲尔帝亚的王宫后花园里，蔷薇花架下，古廉给他讲的那个童话。那个时候天气正好，微风中传来蔷薇的花香，希尔凡正被英谷莉特追着跑，菲力克斯擦着他的短剑，根本不愿意听古廉讲童话。只有帝弥托利认真地问古廉：“王子后来怎么样了？”古廉回答他：“王子得到了真心的吻，于是破除了诅咒，从野兽重新变回了人。”而古廉果然没有骗他。警告：*红花线的帝弥菲力，带有帝弥→古廉要素*菲力克斯轻微黑化描写
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Kudos: 5





	【帝弥菲力】一语成谶

很久很久以前，当菲力克斯、英谷莉特、希尔凡和帝弥托利还很小的时候，年长的古廉坐在花园的蔷薇藤架下，给他们讲童话故事。王子受到了女巫的诅咒，变成了野兽，而唯一破除掉诅咒的方式是得到看穿他野兽外表后真心的亲吻。希尔凡说自己也想得到美人的吻，于是他得到了英谷莉特不客气的粉拳，菲力克斯擦着新得到的短剑对此不屑一顾，只有帝弥托利认真地问古廉，王子最终怎样了。古廉说，王子即使变成了野兽，但他依旧学会了爱，所以最终他得到了真爱，破除了魔法，从野兽重新变回人。

那个时候他们的日子就像童话书中的插图，充满了蔷薇花、铠甲、骑士与剑的传说。午后的阳光照耀着法嘉斯的花园，宽敞的草坪上五个人追逐打闹，无忧无虑的童年就这样在晴空与蔷薇的香气中悄悄溜走。法嘉斯的夏天总是很短， 当一场暴风雨来袭之前，没有人相信那些盛开的蔷薇花会夭折，零落得就像他们的命运一样，四散五裂。

1.  
菲力克斯永远也忘不了古廉的遗物从达斯卡战场上运回来的那一天。他只看到了衣服，因为据运送遗体的士兵们说，古廉的遗体已经破碎得看不出人形，“像训练场上的木桩一样被削得支离破碎”。菲力克斯去了训练场，努力将训练场的木桩想成达斯卡士兵而不是古廉的模样，然后他在那里看见了帝弥托利。帝弥托利并没有在训练，他的长枪垂着，像战败的士兵。

“喂。”菲力克斯忍不住喊了一声。他的原意是如果帝弥托利不想训练，就不要占着空余的木桩。但他一连喊了几声帝弥托利都纹丝不动，菲力克斯不耐烦了，解下腰间的佩剑扔了过去。菲力克斯并不擅长投枪，但帝弥托利竟然没有躲开，于是那把佩剑就刺中了帝弥托利的肩膀。帝弥托利闷哼了一声，这才在菲力克斯的惊讶和恼怒中慢慢转身。尚未长开的王子满脸泪水，他朝菲力克斯伸出了一只手，但没等菲力克斯靠近他便倒下了，肩膀背后还插着菲力克斯的佩剑。

于是法嘉斯王宫里便传开了菲力克斯与帝弥托利不合的消息。因为兄长古廉的逝世，菲力克斯将过错推于帝弥托利身上，两人在训练场大打出手。但痊愈后的帝弥托利却十分亲近菲力克斯，他将菲力克斯封为见习骑士，也就意味着菲力克斯以后将成为王家的守护者，但是菲力克斯却十分烦躁，他甚至当众扔了帝弥托利赠与的剑。

菲力克斯只说了一句话：“你也是这样杀掉兄长的吗？”

于是菲力克斯十分满意地看到帝弥托利脸都白了。他颤抖着拿着剑，似乎不知道该如何进行接下来的仪式。幸好罗德利古及时扶住了王子的肩，然后菲力克斯在父亲几乎要杀人的目光中屈服了。他朝帝弥托利低下了头，宣誓向帝弥托利效忠。但是那把用来宣誓的剑已经被扔掉了，没有剑的誓言就像没有牧师的婚礼，不论疾病或健康，贫穷或富有，那誓言轻飘飘的毫无重量。菲力克斯知道他永远不会成为帝弥托利的骑士了，就像帝弥托利也永远不会成为他的爱人。

当他在训练场看见泪眼朦胧的王子，菲力克斯就清楚地听见了自己心碎的声音。也许是当时的帝弥托利过于失魂落魄，他的金发黏在额头，汗水眼泪和鼻涕弄得他俊美的脸庞一塌糊涂，那种失了魂的模样比英谷莉特还像未亡人。菲力克斯的心在那一瞬间缩紧，看着帝弥托利倒在他面前——他知道帝弥托利那伸出来的手不是为了他，而是为了死去的古廉。

2.  
“菲力克斯，陪我练剑吧。”

帝弥托利无数次请求菲力克斯，但是菲力克斯对此唯一的态度只有冷嘲热讽。士官学校里的学生都知道菲力克斯是个训练狂，但是他却从不答应帝弥托利训练的请求，直到帝弥托利问他是不是因为担心他受伤所以不忍与他练剑时，菲力克斯终于忍无可忍。

“你以为我怕你受伤吗？”菲力克斯低声咆哮，“我巴不得受伤的人是你。”

“可是自从那次之后，你就再也不肯和我练剑。”帝弥托利可怜巴巴地说道，“上次……你将佩剑插入我肩膀的时候。”

他说的是他们刚刚失去古廉的时候。菲力克斯感到呼吸停滞了一瞬，于是他拔起剑，朝帝弥托利进攻。帝弥托利捡起长枪开始奋不顾身地攻击，长剑与枪身碰撞时发出的悲鸣就像刀下的亡魂。菲力克斯勉强一挡，他手中的训练用剑便飞了出去，哐当一声砸得很远。进入战斗状态的帝弥托利完全变成了另外一个人——他彻底抛弃了自己英俊的外表，蓝色的瞳孔中映着炼狱一般的火焰。菲力克斯觉得他真是野兽，彻彻底底的野兽，当帝弥托利用枪指向菲力克斯的咽喉，菲力克斯甚至惶恐了一瞬。他毫不怀疑帝弥托利会杀死自己。但是他意料之中的疼痛没有袭来。帝弥托利扔下了枪，高大的身影渐渐笼罩了菲力克斯的全身。

然后菲力克斯感到自己被埋进了一个很深很深的拥抱。帝弥托利的力气太大，导致菲力克斯觉得自己的五脏六腑都被挤压成一块，他觉得自己的肺快被挤成真空，拼命喘气却冷不丁对上了坚硬的吻。帝弥托利在吻他，夺走了他最后一点赖以存活的空气。菲力克斯用尽最后一点力气狠狠地咬住了帝弥托利的舌头，终于在窒息而死之前将自己解救了出来。

他瞪着帝弥托利，而后者也回望着他。帝弥托利的嘴角带着血迹，明明他是胜利的那个，却把自己弄得像个伤者。菲力克斯没有说话，他知道自己现在杀不了帝弥托利也不可能去杀帝弥托利，他只用目光将帝弥托利杀了千遍万遍，想说的话涌到喉咙口，最终只说了一句：“如果这是败者的惩罚，那我暂时放过你。”

“菲力克斯，做我的骑士。”帝弥托利没有回答他，而是抛出了命令。

这是命令，因为帝弥托利没有在问他，他甚至想更进一步地朝他走来，而菲力克斯瞬间捡起了剑抵抗在他们中央。帝弥托利的靠近带着野兽的气场，尽管他的要求听上去就像是任意一个王子会说出来的话。菲力克斯沉默着抬高了剑锋，他讽刺道：“我可不知道当骑士还需要献出这个。”他说不出亲吻这个字眼。

但是帝弥托利没有理会他的讽刺，他只是沉默着看着他，在等他的回答。

这场对峙以菲力克斯扔下剑离开训练场而告终。他回到自己宿舍的时候依旧心烦意乱。还没有人赢过帝弥托利，包括古廉也没有。如果这是败者的惩罚，那么古廉也曾被这样惩罚过。如果这是给骑士的赏赐，那么帝弥托利也曾这样，将珍贵的吻赏给了古廉。

距离古廉离开他们已经过了四年，但他好像依旧活在他们中间。英谷莉特说要成为像古廉那样的骑士，杜笃为那场悲剧默默地成了帝弥托利剑与盾的化身，帝弥托利则变成了披着人皮渴望复仇的野兽，每次提到古廉都会让他的狂乱更深一层。而菲力克斯……他告诉自己，他要成为这群人当中唯一的正常人，但是每次碰到帝弥托利的时候都会令他失去理智。他不想听他谈起任何有关古廉的事情，可是帝弥托利看着他的神色就仿佛古廉还在身边。而菲力克斯也深刻地知道，未来的他也势必和古廉一样，成为帝弥托利的守护之盾。

“菲力克斯，只要等我找到达斯卡悲剧的元凶，为古廉和父亲报仇后，一切就会好起来。”帝弥托利总能逮住落单的菲力克斯，因为菲力克斯向来独来独往，在某一次从训练场出来回到宿舍的路上，帝弥托利将菲力克斯堵在士官学校某处狭窄的角落中。帝弥托利似乎把菲力克斯对自己的抵抗当成是对兄长的死无法原谅，或者是对复仇之火无处发泄的自己的厌恶，他向菲力克斯示好，但是最终的结局大多是菲力克斯和他的打斗殃及无辜的同学，最终惊动了西提司和蕾雅。贝雷特奉西提司之命来问菲力克斯是否需要转学级，于是菲力克斯毫不犹豫地答应了他。

他将自己的东西从青狮班的教室搬去了隔壁黑鹫，又将自己的寝室装饰换成了刺目的红色。菲力克斯故意敞开着大门，这样帝弥托利从他房门前走过时，都会被那鲜艳的红灼伤视线。红色是达斯卡的颜色，是帝弥托利噩梦的颜色，也是炎帝的颜色。当圣墓之战中帝弥托利踩碎了炎帝的面具，菲力克斯清楚地看见帝弥托利朝他的方向看了一眼。红色，鲜血，复仇，亡魂，帝弥托利看向他的目光中有无数情绪，菲力克斯仿佛感觉兄长的亡魂也在耳边低语，但是他最终在英谷莉特的怒骂与希尔凡的冷眼中选择了双头鹫的旗帜。贝雷特甚至还来问过他，是否能下定决心，菲力克斯只是冷笑。他从此不再是帝弥托利的骑士，而是帝弥托利的敌人。这让他感到自由。

3.  
菲力克斯后来便再也没见到帝弥托利，但是他始终能听见帝弥托利的消息。法嘉斯的风暴之王在帝国的攻击下和复仇的怒火中，成了令人闻风丧胆的存在。但是任何风暴裹挟到菲力克斯这里，就会立刻烟消云散。没有人弄得清楚原王国大贵族出身的菲力克斯到底在想什么，他只沉默着挥剑杀敌，在战场之外，不训练的时候他只会沉默着看天。就好像能从天空中云的变幻看出是否将有风暴来袭一样。就连皇帝艾黛尔贾特也不愿意亲自去接触他，只派贝雷特去问菲力克斯。

贝雷特推开宿舍顶楼的大门时，菲力克斯只是沉默地坐在喷水池旁，细小的水珠沾湿了他的头发，就像他刚从训练场回来那样。菲力克斯只当贝雷特是个训练用的木桩，最终还是贝雷特开的口：“我们接下来要去攻打阿里安罗德，听说守城的人是罗德利古大人。”

“嗯。”菲力克斯只是简单地回应，就像从未听说过这个名字一样。贝雷特忍不住了：“他不是你的父亲吗？”

“我当然知道他是我的父亲，我也知道你为什么来找我。”菲力克斯站起身，于是他的身影便笼罩了贝雷特的脸庞。“但你知不知道我父亲最爱说的是什么？他说伏拉鲁达利乌斯家要世代侍奉王室，守护王室，为王室战死是伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的荣耀。所以我的兄长古廉死了，而我的父亲为他感到骄傲。”

“面对叛逃的我，我的父亲不会手下留情。他会毫不犹豫地杀了我。”菲力克斯露出了苦笑，“皇帝殿下难道以为，时至今日我还有叛逃回王国的机会吗？不可能的，王国就是这样，他们宁愿为了道义而死，也不愿意为了内心而活。”

贝雷特紧锁的眉头松弛了下来，看来艾黛尔贾特的担忧也许是多余，但是他分明觉得菲力克斯的苦笑中还有其它无法言说的意味。贝雷特想了想，又说：“那么，那些从小和你一起长大的朋友们呢？如果我没记错的话，希尔凡，还有英谷莉特，包括帝弥托利，他们曾经是你的朋友。”

贝雷特原本还想补充道，帝弥托利当年缠着菲力克斯练剑的模样他还历历在目，但是他看见菲力克斯的眼睛后便再也说不出话。菲力克斯原本的瞳色便是如树脂般深厚的琥珀色，如今却因为战事忙碌而充血发红。贝雷特意识到菲力克斯不想提起帝弥托利，也许这就是艾黛尔贾特担心的问题所在。贝雷特沉默了一会儿，轻声地说：“我也不会强求你忘记过去。帝弥托利，他毕竟……”

“他曾试图杀掉我，用他杀掉我兄长的方式。”菲力克斯的回答让贝雷特感到惊愕。

“老师，你相信吗，关于我的家族与王家，伏拉鲁达利乌斯与布雷达德，两家自从狮子王卢古时代开始便世代交好，伏拉鲁达利乌斯世世代代履行王国之盾的责任守护着王室，而布雷达德则对伏拉鲁达利乌斯赐予王家的荣耀。”菲力克斯轻声说道，“这种契约深入骨髓，已经成了血脉中的诅咒。老师，如果我告诉你，帝弥托利对我死去的兄长怀着超过兄弟情谊的爱，你会如何作想？”

“我会为他感到心痛。”

菲力克斯嗤笑一声，“有时候我真的很羡慕老师。老师似乎从来没有过这样的困扰，但你也听说了帝弥托利如今的模样。前线的士兵们听说要对战风暴之王，都感到肝胆俱裂。因为他已经是一头受诅咒的野兽，而诅咒的源头就是我兄长的死亡。”

“而唯一破除掉诅咒的方法，就是亲手了结他。”菲力克斯说完便起身朝大门走去，消失在贝雷特悲哀而沉默的视线中。

4.  
塔尔丁平原一连下了几夜的雨。雨水溅在菲力克斯的裤腿上，像极了他劣迹斑斑的一生。

黑鹫游击军碰上了教团的军队，这一场战斗打得很狼狈。菲力克斯追击着一个暗杀者入了草丛，却没想到碰上了希尔凡。他原本在阿里安罗德碰见了英谷莉特，但艾黛尔贾特担心横生枝节，便自己骑着飞龙杀掉了他曾经的发小。菲力克斯没有亲眼看见英谷莉特从天马上摔下来的模样，他想那样的死法不会比古廉好看多少。

他原本也下定了决心，只与帝弥托利做个了结，但没想到从草丛深处杀出熟悉的身影，破裂之枪在雨水中散发着幽幽的光。希尔凡还是一副故人相逢玩世不恭的模样：“哟，菲力克斯，好久不见。”  
“……让开。”菲力克斯无意与他叙旧。

“嘛，别这么冷淡嘛菲力克斯，我们都好久没说过话了，而且有的话如果现在不说，以后也没机会说了吧。菲力克斯，我们当初还承诺过要同一天死……然而你也清楚，今天我们两个人当中，只有一个人能活。”

“啧。”菲力克斯冷着脸，不知道希尔凡到底有什么话想说，“小时候说过的话，你还当真了。”

“那为什么，古廉说的那个童话故事你却当真了？”

一句话便激怒了菲力克斯。希尔凡只是笑，笑容带着哀伤的底色：“那时候我们才多大，七岁，八岁？为什么你也好，殿下也好，要去相信一个没头没尾的童话故事？”

“我不知道你在说什么，也不想跟你再说下去，希尔凡，你的时间到了。”

剑锋与长枪相抵的那一瞬间，破裂之枪发出了哀鸣，菲力克斯再一用力，手中的利刃便贯穿了希尔凡的胸膛。希尔凡从马上摔下来的那一瞬间，破裂之枪被拦腰一分为二，他望着天空，看着他的天空被菲力克斯的脸庞所覆盖。

“你……”希尔凡挣扎着，似乎还想说什么，但是很快生命之光便从他眼睛里熄灭了。菲力克斯伸手盖住了发小的眼睛，他知道希尔凡临终的遗言。希尔凡在说：“救救他。”

他真的能救他吗？菲力克斯不知道。他一路前进，杀掉了几个蕾雅的随从，渡过浅滩，便看见了正在前方争斗的黑鹫军主力。杜笃已经化作了魔兽与艾黛尔贾特纠缠，贝雷特与死神骑士分立两侧，而不远处的堡垒之上，那抹金色是如此显眼。现在只有他，没有别人，菲力克斯屏住了呼吸，朝那抹金色奔去。

帝弥托利看见他的瞬间，先是错愕，然后是愤怒，愤怒又转为嘲讽，最后他露出了诡异的冷笑，冷笑声越来越大，几近精神错乱：“哈哈，哈哈哈……菲力克斯，没想到居然还能在这里见到你。”  
“我是来杀掉你的。”菲力克斯端着剑，暴雨越下越大，他的刘海黏在脸上，几乎让他看不清帝弥托利的脸。

菲力克斯从来没有赢过帝弥托利。从他开始训练起，帝弥托利就凭借着他一身怪力与强大的成长速度，甚至比年长的古廉还强。但是菲力克斯了解帝弥托利，他在狂风暴雨中从一任剑客变成了一个耐心的驯兽师，而帝弥托利不过是一头失去了心智的野兽。驯服野兽需要的时间，是一点一点地磨掉他的耐心，菲力克斯正在做这件事，他在等待最后的时机到来。

频繁的扑空让帝弥托利越来越狂躁，而菲力克斯手中灵巧的剑不断地给他造成更多疼痛却不致命的伤口。雨水混着血水从他身上流下，再被冲刷得褪去颜色。帝弥托利终于失去了耐心，朝菲力克斯扑来，而菲力克斯就在那一瞬间将剑锋对准了帝弥托利的胸膛。纵然强壮如山猪，帝弥托利也无法抵抗那突如其来的剧烈疼痛，他缓缓地倒下，任由雨水冲刷着他的脸庞。

“啊。我大概是要死在这里了吧。”帝弥托利苦笑道，他张了张嘴，雨水便灌进了他的口腔，充满了铁锈的味道。他听见菲力克斯的脚步声，于是他便努力转头看向菲力克斯的方向，在暴雨中，菲力克斯的身影恍然如同古廉一般，但帝弥托利知道他不是古廉。

帝弥托利闭上了眼睛。

但他最终却得到了一个温热的吻。

在那个吻的时间里，帝弥托利的人生如同走马灯一般从他面前闪回，闪回，最后定格在许多年前，在菲尔帝亚的王宫后花园里，蔷薇花架下，古廉给他讲的那个童话。那个时候天气正好，微风中传来蔷薇的花香，希尔凡正被英谷莉特追着跑，菲力克斯擦着他的短剑，根本不愿意听古廉讲童话。只有帝弥托利认真地问古廉：“王子后来怎么样了？”古廉回答他：“王子得到了真心的吻，于是破除了诅咒，从野兽重新变回了人。”

而古廉果然没有骗他。


End file.
